1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to an iris recognition identification method and associated devices and systems, and more particularly to positive patient identification especially directed to application in the field of vision correction, but in no way is it so limited.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of iris recognition has been home to many applications over the last 10 to 20 years. Interest in the development of iris recognition technology and methodologies can be attributed to the uniqueness of the iris pattern, akin to fingerprint individuality. Thus, iris pattern recognition as applied to personal identification and verification has spawned numerous inventions and abundant knowledge in the public domain, relating, for example, to security access, financial transactions, and patient identification, to name just a few.
The instant invention, while not limited in any way to the herein disclosed preferred embodiments, is directed to positive patient identification. A current practice for patient identification relies on an operator to enter patient data into manual and/or electronic record systems and generate a patient identifier. This patient identifier is then used to retrieve the patient record for subsequent diagnosis and treatment planning and execution. Errors in the entering or retrieval of patient records can lead to incorrect diagnoses and treatments having the potential for dire consequences.
In the field of vision correction, patient identification, screening, diagnostic, and/or treatment errors could result, for example, in the loss of vision rather than vision correction. Moreover, iris recognition applications relating to invasive eye procedures face unique challenges due to factors such as eye rotation between prone diagnostic positions and supine treatment positions, iris border recognition per se due to iris color variation among the general population, and difference between manifest and dilated states of the pupil.
In view of the above identified challenges and problems, and various technological shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor has recognized a need for a process and associated apparatus addressing these known issues, and for providing a positive patient identification method and system and associated advantages and benefits.